


Крик

by Lyimeg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyimeg/pseuds/Lyimeg





	Крик

Играет вьюга, свищет тихо,  
На флейте северной поёт,  
Ей подпевает громко, лихо  
Пургою ведомый народ.

Но вдруг неведомые дивы  
Испуганно замолкнут вмиг.  
Прервёт уютные мотивы  
Нечеловечный страшный крик.

Он разнесётся по округе  
Мольбой в промёрзшей темноте,  
И вспыхнет в пламенном испуге  
В суровой, мрачной мерзлоте,

Но вновь сольётся с рёвом ветра,  
Подхватят ставни, заскрипев,  
Мольбу сокроют вьюги недра,  
Вскипит её горячий гнев.

Быть может, там какой-то странник  
С дороги сбился и пропал?  
Быть может, там какой-то странник  
Найти не может свой причал?

А я его надежды нити  
Сжигаю ненароком в прах,  
Хоть молит он: «Прошу, спасите,  
Я выжить не смогу в снегах…»

Но крик уже давно не слышен.  
Теперь беднягу не спасти.

Надеюсь, был дарован свыше  
Ориентир ему в пути.


End file.
